Epitadeus Secondary Defense Fleet
The Epitadeus Secondary Defense Fleet, also officially known as Task Force Echo by the ONI, was a fleet within the UNSC Navy that was assigned to defend Hope from the Covenant Fleet of Consecrated Contribution (and later, the Fleet of Harmonious Compromise) after the previous fleet was decimated. The ship was composed of three Battlegroups previously attached to the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet, but were organized into a fleet after an emergency redirect from Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood (via an order from Vice Admiral Kopano N'Singile). After engaging the Covenant during the Battle of Hope with minimal casualties, they were pulled into the slipspace wake into the Zenith Complex and continued to engage to Covenant there. After escaping the Zenith Complex, they later were folded into the Home Fleet and participated in the final stages of the Battle of Earth. The Fleet was comprised of Battlegroup Jericho, Battlegroup Fortune, and Battlegroup Unum. Its flagships were the Valiabt-class Super-Heavy Cruiser Soldier of Fortune (of Battlegroup Fortune, commandeered by Rear Admiral Hiroki Fujiwara), the Avenger-class Heavy Destroyer Walls of Jericho (of Battlegroup Jericho, commandeered by Rear Admiral Peter Longstreet), and the Valiant-class Super-Heavy Cruiser E Pluribus Unum (of Battlegroup Unum, commandeered by Rear Admiral Dennis Howe. History List of ships Battlegroup Jericho *UNSC Aeschylus - Frigate *UNSC Albany - Frigate *[[UNSC Appomatox|UNSC Appomatox]] - Frigate *UNSC Auld Lang Syne - Destroyer *UNSC Berlin - Destroyer *UNSC Black Sabbath - Destroyer *UNSC Budapest - Frigate *UNSC Cardiff - Frigate *UNSC Casino Royale - Destroyer *UNSC Chechnya - Frigate *UNSC Chicago - Frigate *UNSC Cimmaron - Frigate *UNSC Fallen Angel - Frigate *UNSC Flight of Icarus - Corvette *UNSC Ganymede - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Gilgamesh - Destroyer *UNSC Good King Wenceslas - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Guantanamo - Destroyer *UNSC Halifax - Frigate *UNSC Hong Kong - Frigate *UNSC Iron Maiden - Destroyer *UNSC Isodore - Destroyer *UNSC Jörmungandr - Destroyer *UNSC Judas Iscariot - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Kingfisher - Frigate *UNSC Long Walk to Freedom - Destroyer *UNSC Marcus Aurelius - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Margaret Thatcher - Destroyer *UNSC Menander - Frigate *UNSC Montpeiler - Frigate *UNSC Mycenae - Frigate *UNSC Nostradamus - Frigate *UNSC Palestine - Frigate *UNSC Papillon - Corvette *UNSC Pomp and Circumstance - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Pompeii - Frigate *[[UNSC Pontius Pilate|UNSC Pontius Pilate]] - Frigate *UNSC Prospero - Frigate *UNSC Quantum of Solace - Destroyer *UNSC Santayana - Destroyer *UNSC Sierra Nevada - Frigate *UNSC Somalia - Frigate *UNSC St. Elmo's Fire - Destroyer *UNSC Thermopylae - Destroyer *UNSC Tolkien - Frigate *UNSC Virgin Mary - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Warsaw - Frigate *UNSC Walls of Jericho - Flagship - Avenger-class Heavy Destroyer *UNSC Who Dares Wins - Destroyer *UNSC William Wallace - Frigate Battlegroup Fortune *UNSC Atlanta - Frigate *UNSC Ancient Mariner - Frigate *UNSC Asmodeus - Destroyer *UNSC Babylon - Frigate *UNSC Bright Star - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Brisbane - Destroyer *UNSC Byzantium - Frigate *UNSC Carthage - Destroyer *UNSC Chester Nimitz - Destroyer *UNSC Copernicus - Frigate *UNSC Dante's Inferno - Destroyer *UNSC Erwin Rommell - Destroyer *UNSC Eurydice - Frigate *UNSC Fool on the Hill - Destroyer *UNSC Gaia - Destroyer *UNSC Garden of Eden - Destroyer *UNSC Gloucester - Destroyer *UNSC Guinevere - Frigate *UNSC Hecuba - Destroyer *UNSC Heimdall - Destroyer *UNSC Holland Road - Frigate *UNSC Hyperion - Frigate *UNSC Istanbul - Frigate *UNSC Julius Caesar - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Lawrence of Arabia - Destroyer *UNSC Lone Wolf - Frigate *UNSC Los Angeles - Frigate *UNSC Madame de Pompadour - Destroyer *UNSC Memphis - Frigate *UNSC Merchant of Venice - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Midnight Rider - Frigate *UNSC Nelson Mandela - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Normandy - Frigate *UNSC Osaka - Destroyer *UNSC Paschendale - Destroyer *UNSC Requiem for A Dream - Destroyer *UNSC Rolling Thunder - Destroyer *UNSC Serendipity - Frigate *UNSC Shakespeare - Frigate *UNSC Shanghai - Frigate *UNSC Soldier of Fortune - Flagship - Valiant-class Super-Heavy Cruiser *UNSC Song of Solomon - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Southern Cross - Frigate *UNSC Star of David - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Stormbringer - Destroyer *UNSC Talequah - Frigate *UNSC Vietnam - Frigate *UNSC Winter Winds - Corvette *UNSC Yangtze River - Destroyer *UNSC Yellow Dog - Corvette Battlegroup Unum *UNSC Anchorage - Frigate *UNSC Barack Obama - Frigate *UNSC Barcelona - Frigate *UNSC Black Diamond - Frigate *UNSC Bristol - Frigate *UNSC Caligula - Destroyer *UNSC Corinth - Frigate *UNSC Crazy Horse - Destroyer *UNSC Days of Future Past - Destroyer *UNSC E Pluribus Unum - Flagship - Valiant-class Super-Heavy Cruiser *UNSC El Dorado - Destroyer *UNSC Galileo - Destroyer *UNSC Gethsemane - Destroyer *UNSC Hephaestus - Destroyer *UNSC Holiday in Cambodia - Destroyer *UNSC In God We Trust - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Ireland - Frigate *UNSC Israel - Frigate *UNSC Jacob's Ladder - Destroyer *UNSC Joyeux Noel - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Killing Blow - Fast-attack corvette *UNSC Lightning's Blade - Frigate *UNSC Longfellow - Frigate *UNSC Lord of Light - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Manhattan - Frigate *UNSC Merlin - Corvette *UNSC Much Ado About Nothing - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Nazareth - Frigate *UNSC Neptune Spear - Destroyer *UNSC Nova Scotia - Frigate *UNSC Nuremberg - Destroyer *UNSC Odin - Destroyer *UNSC Oncoming Storm - Destroyer *UNSC Ontario - Frigate *UNSC Ozymandias - Destroyer *UNSC Parthenon - Frigate *UNSC Ragnarok - Destroyer *UNSC Red Sun Rising - Destroyer *UNSC Republic - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC San Diego - Destroyer *UNSC Saskatchewan - Frigate *UNSC Seoul - Frigate *UNSC Sherlock Holmes - Frigate *UNSC Solsbury Hill - Frigate *UNSC Voltaire - Frigate *UNSC Wayfaring Stranger - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Westminster - Frigate *UNSC William Halsey - Destroyer *UNSC Winston Churchill - Destroyer *UNSC World Without End - Marathon-class Cruiser *UNSC Yorktown - Marathon-class Cruiser Category:Rangerkid51 Category:Gaining Faith Category:UNSC Units Category:Loosing Hope